Hollyleaf's Second Chance
by xxdeletexx
Summary: Hollyleaf is reincarnated into one of Dovewing's kits, Hollykit. Dovewing has had kits with Tigerheart in secret; Hollykit, Treekit, Stormkit and Creamkit. I've skipped ahead several moons. Hollyleaf is given a second chance to form a new life, but not let anyone know about her past life, not even her brothers. Rated T just in case.
1. The Prologue

Prologue

Hollyleaf carried the mouse she caught and dropped it on StarClan's fresh-kill pile.

Bluestar approached her with a glint of hapiness in her eyes.

"Yes?" Asked Hollyleaf.

"Would you like to be reincarnated?" Bluestar asked with joy in her tone.

"No way!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

Bluestar looked disappointed, but Hollyleaf called, "I meant I can't believe it! Of course! In your face, Hawkfrost!"

Bluestar's eyes twinkled with joy and relief.

"But," she warned.

"You can't tell _anyone_."

Hollyleaf's eyes drooped.

"OK." She mewed, crestfallen.

"Glad you understand." Bluestar mewed.

Hollyleaf nodded.

A sharp pain passed through her, and she found herself being born to Dovewing and Tigerheart.

So, I will be making more soon, hope u enjoyed!


	2. A kit reborn

Hollykit blinked her eyes open for the first time.

She stared at Creamkit. His white pelt glistened, and she saw Bumblestripe stare with hostile eyes at his former mate, Dovewing.

Hollykit blinked at him and shuffled closer to her new mother.

Her memory of Hollyleaf was fuzzy, she could hardly remember a thing about it.

A golden tabby and a white tom with blue eyes kept on sniffing at her.

Hollykit struggled to remember their names.

Lionfire, no. Lionflame? Oh! Lion_blaze_!

And the medicine cat, Jaywing? Jay... Jayfeather!

They were her brothers!

Hollykit's memory of Hollyleaf became fresher than ever.

She stretched her eyes wide open at the sight of them.

"Do you really think so?" Lionblaze whispered cautiously to Jayfeather.

"Why else would she have stretched her eyes open really wide when she saw us?" Jayfeather snapped.

Panic surged through Hollykit.

They couldn't know!

"Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze whispered to Hollykit.

"Who's Hollyleaf?" Hollykit pretended she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Cinderheart didn't remember." Jayfeather reminded Lionblaze as his eyes turned dull with grief.

Lionblaze's eyes glowed briefly, but then it vanished.

He shook his head.

"I don't know." He mewed.

"I just don't know.

Hollykit watched with disappointment as her two brothers, or, former brothers anyway, padded out of the nursery.

Lionblaze snatched one more glance at her, then turned around, tail brushing on the ground, toward the warriors' den.

Dovewing stirred in her nest.

"Hollykit?" She mewed softly.

"Oh, you've opened your eyes!" She meowed, her tone in a whisper.

Hollykit's eyes brimmed with energy.

"Can I go out?" She pleaded.

Dovewing shook her head gingerly as she curled her tail over Hollykit's new siblings.

"Wait till your brothers wake up." She purred quietly.

"OK." Dovewing huffed, bored and crestfallen.

She curled up beside Dovewing's warm body, and drifted to sleep.

**Please review! I will be making more chapters soon, though!**


	3. Kit Life

**Urunimi: Thanks for noticing that. I, too, also discovered that. And thanks for the help for my story writing. The only reason Hollykit remembered is because there is a prophecy that explains why in this chapter...**

Chapter 2

Hollykit was shaken awake by Creamkit. He and her brothers were fully awake, an energetic gleam in their eyes.

"So who's the father?" Asked Ivypool, padding into the nursery.

Hollykit noticed that her belly was rounder than ever.

She must be stuffing her face with fresh-kill.

"So when will you be moving into the nursery?" Dovewing asked her sister, trying to change the subject.

"What?" Ivypool asked, rather taken aback.

"Who's the father of _your _kits?" Dovewing mewed.

"Toadstep." Ivypool replied, an edge to her voice.

Hollykit noticed her belly was _very _round with kits. From moons of medicine cat training as Hollyleaf, Hollykit realized Ivypool's kits were due in a few minutes. Or maybe a few seconds.

Ivypool collapsed, writhing in pain.

"MY KITS ARE COMING!" She screeched.

Hollykit gasped.

Something was wrong. Something was _very _wrong.

**Ooh! A cliffhanger! Will Ivypool survive her kitting? Will her kits survive? Will Hollykit's secret be revealed to the Clans? Find out next time on, HOLLYLEAF'S SECOND CHANCE! please review!**


	4. Memories

**Urunami: Yeah, I know. But hey, it's fiction! Anything could happen!**

**Everyone: You know the: "OK." Dovewing huffed, bored and crestfallen. It was actually Hollykit that was supposed to be saying that.**

Chapter 3

Hollykit's mind flashed. How did she know those kits were coming that soon? And how come no cat noticed until now? Maybe something, or some _cat _in that matter, hid Ivypool's round belly from the rest of the Clans?

Hollykit remembered something. She remembered falling in love with Firepaw, and getting her throat ripped out by Clawface, and then Mapleshade in the battle against the Dark Forest. She also remembered falling in love with Fireheart, and then getting her leg crumpled on the Thunderpath. She remembered getting killed by a badger while defending Sorreltail while she gave birth. She remembered falling in love with Crowfeather, having to leave the role as a medicine cat behind, and watch her mentor gasp her final breath. She remembered having to do all the medicine cat duties while her mentor just relaxed around everywhere, telling cats crazy prophecies. She remembered giving Bluefur the prophecy; You are fire, Bluefur, and you will blaze through the forest. But beware! Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water. She remembered retiring to the Elders' den and letting her apprentice take over.

All of a sudden, she forgot who Hollyleaf was. Who _was _Hollyleaf anyway? And why did Hollykit have all the memories of all the past ThunderClan medicine cats?


	5. Dark Shadow

**Urunimi: Sorry I spelled your name wrong... and, anyway, the reason she knew they were medicine is because the medicine cats knew they were medicine cats, right? And she had their memories!**

Chapter 4

Hollykit watched as a spasm rippled through Ivypool's body. Ivypool then stretched her jaws open wide as a shadow flew out, and vanished.

"How come no one noticed?" Dovewing asked her sister.

"The shadow hid my belly from everyone including me, until now!"

A kit's shadow slithered out of Ivypool.

"Are you sure it was Toadstep that was the father?" Dovewing asked Ivypool.

"No." Ivypool admitted.

The shadowy she-cat turned less like a shadow, and more like a solid figure, though she still had that little tint of it in her body. She rippled like water, and then took on a solid figure. She was pure black, and her eyes were a flaming white. They looked as though on fire.

"Ivypool?" Whitewing, Dovewing and Ivypool's mother, mewed as she padded up to them.

"Are you OK?"

"Perfectly... fine." Ivypool groaned in between breaths.

A shadowy tom flopped out beside Ivypool, and Hollykit just now noticed that Jayfeather and his apprentice Lilypaw were there, helping Ivypool along.

"Just two more." Jayfeather reassured Ivypool, worry glittering in his eyes.

"Oh! OH!" Screeched Ivypool as another kit, then another tumbled out of her quivering body.

"It's going to be alright, now. It's over." Lilypaw told her, a sheathed paw smoothing the fur on her spine.

"So who's the _real _father to these kits?" Dovewing demanded.

"Three she-cats and a tom." Ivypool mewed exhaustively.

"You didn't answer my question." Dovewing snapped.

"I said; _who is the father_?"

Ivypool hesitated for a moment, then replied.

"Hawkfrost."

**I know Hawkfrost died in The Last Hope. Hawkfrost came back to life just one day after The Last Hope, and Ivypool and him fell in love... I know, that violates ****_so _****many laws of Warrior Cats!**


	6. Apprentice at Last

**Urunimi: The dark shadow was in Ivypool because when she 'mated' with Hawkfrost, part of his evil soul entered her and the kits. Sounds a bit childish, but it's the only thing I could think of.**

Chapter 5

"Hollykit, come forward." Bramblestar meowed.

Hollykit padded over to where the brown-furred leader was waiting, his amber eyes gleaming.

Sunlight dappled his pelt, and the stones surrounding the camp reflected it.

"From this moment on you will be known as Hollypaw." Mewed Bramblestar.

Hollypaw padded over to Treepaw, Stormpaw and Creampaw, her brothers.

"Hollypaw, your mentor will be Ambertail. Ambertail is a very strong warrior and I hope she will pass on her skills down to you." Bramblestar meowed.

Hollypaw bounded over to Ambertail, her heart thumping against her chest with excitement.

She touched noses with Ambertail.

"I'll teach you everything I know, I can promise you that." Ambertail whispered.

"Treepaw, your mentor will be Dewfur, Creampaw, Snowpelt, and Stormpaw, Dustpelt." Bramblestar informed them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The world seemed to hold its breath as Hollypaw and Ambertail stared at the snow-kissed, stone-gray mountains. It was beautiful.

"That just about ends our tour." Ambertail sighed.

"I never knew our territory was so big!" Hollypaw breathed, then remembered that she did, she remembered Hollyleaf just enough to know that ThunderClan's territory was vast.

"Ivypool's kits will be apprenticed soon." Ambertail mewed.

"I wonder what kind of warriors they'll make?"

"Jayfeather needs an apprentice." Hollypaw meowed, remembering how she had the memories of all the past medicine cats.

"Oh, yes!" Ambertail exclaimed.

"Shadowkit's nose is always poking into the medicine den, Jayfeather has _got _to choose her!"

_Not if I get there first! ThunderClan needs a medicine cat that is really good at it! And I'm just the cat! Though last time I decided not to, I _must _do it this time!_ Hollypaw thought.

She and Ambertail padded through the forest. Large clumps of fronds and ferns stuck beside the trees like burrs, while the colorful leaves crunched under their paws.

_Hollypaw!_ A voice whispered.

Hollypaw kept on following Ambertail in the direction of the camp, but listened to the mysterious voice intently.

_The holly's leaves will grow and grow, but they lose their color when there is snow._


	7. A Death in the Nursery

Urunimi: You'll find out soon...

UmbreonRocks: Perhaps! Or maybe not...

Chapter 6

Hollypaw pondered her thoughts. Would she die in leaf-bare? She could only guess.

A white flash snapped Hollypaw back to reality. Glittering amber eyes darted around the moonlit clearing, sending shudders down Hollypaw's spine. She was far too tired to recognize the mysterious cat, but watched as the tom crept into the nursery. She heard a high-pitched squeal, and the cat raced out of the moonlight draped nursery and licked the blood off his muzzle. He acted innocent as he padded into the nursery, a look of purely faked shock smeared on his white, furry face. Hollypaw followed him, and recoiled in horror once she saw Ivypool's dead kit. It was Darkkit. Blood poured from a gash in his throat, trickling down his body and staining the white splotches on his black-furred body.

"Oh, my precious kit!" Wailed Ivypool.

The white cat was gone, and all Hollypaw saw was a faint trail of blood, staining the evergreen grass.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on?" Spat Bramblestar as he walked in, a look of sleepiness on his mud-brown face. He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Darkkit.

"No, StarClan, you don't have to be this cruel!" He whispered.

Hollypaw opened her mouth to tell Bramblestar what she saw, but then saw Snowpelt sheathing and unsheathing his claws multiple times. _What is he _doing_?_ Hollypaw thought.

Snowpelt's ears twitched.

Was _he _Darkkit's murderer?


	8. Medicine Cats

**Urunimi: Now, don't go jumping to conclusions! (-;**

**UmbreonRocks: Mwahaha!**

Chapter 7

"You want to become my apprentice, Hollypaw?" Jayfeather queried, his blind blue eyes searching her, Hollypaw wasn't sure why, he was blind, he wouldn't find anything.

"Well, I guess... I mean, Lilypaw quit and became Cherryfur's apprentice. How much do you already know about herbs?" Jayfeather mewed, his voice shaking.

Hollypaw searched her memories of all the past medicine cats.

"Uh, willow to prevent puking, um, uh, marigold to help infected wounds and prevent infection, borage to help milk arrive in queens and ease fevers, cobwebs to stop bleeding, alder bark to ease toothaches..." She mewed before Jayfeather cut her off.

"How do you know all this?" He interrupted.

Hollypaw knew she couldn't tell a single soul about what she knew.

"I uh, observed you?" Hollypaw mewed, her voice rising in pitch.

She cringed when she saw the look of disbelief on the medicine cat's piercing blue eyes, but to her relief he didn't challenge her any further.

"You have quite a good memory for herbs, it seems." Jayfeather mumbled before padding out into the sunlit clearing, his light gray pelt gleaming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thank you!" Hollypaw squealed. She was the medicine cat apprentice!

"So Hollypaw," mewed Jayfeather as the two got comfortable in the medicine den.

"I'm going to start with the easiest thing." He meowed.

"Cobwebs-"

"Are good to stop bleeding." Hollypaw interrupted him, flicking her tail at the silky cobwebs, her black fur brushing lightly against it.

"I mean, come on! Even the daftest kit knows that!" She meowed.

Jayfeather looked at her sternly, his blue gaze drifting from her to the floor of the medicine den.

"Let's see if you can do better." He challenged, his mouth curving into a cat smile.

"Bring it on!" Hollypaw mewed, her voice echoing around the den.

"What is Celandine good for?" He queried.

"It soothes damaged eyes." Hollypaw answered confidently, her evergreen eyes gleaming with confidence.

"You may even be ready for your full name." Jayfeather murmured, his tone a whisper.

Hollypaw bounced up and down with excitement.

"So when do we go to the Moonpool?" She asked.

"In a few sunrises." Jayfeather answered her with a slight laugh in his mew.

Hollypaw smiled. Jayfeather usually never had a sense of humor!

Then her thoughts traced back to the prophecy as she saw Snowpelt glaring at her.

What was he trying to accomplish by gawking at her?


	9. Moonpool

Chapter 8

Hollypaw bounced up and down with excitement as she and Jayfeather met up with the other medicine cats.

"So, Hollypaw, I presume?" Mothwing asked, a look of astonishment on her golden face.

"Why..." Hollypaw began.

"The battle with the Dark Forest." Mothwing meowed quickly, her brilliant amber eyes twisted with amazement and suspicion.

"What about it?" Hollypaw queried, curiosity overtaking her.

"It... it made me believe in StarClan. All the cats' spirits coming out of their bodies, it... it was weird." Mothwing muttered uncomfortably.

"C'mon, Hollypaw! This was to the Moonpool!" Littlecloud chimed.

The medicine cats came across a sparkling, crystalline pool, the moon reflecting off of it and the stars glittering in it.

"This is it." Willowshine whispered to Hollypaw.

Willowshine... why did that name sound familiar?

"Go ahead. Touch your nose to it." Invited Kestrelflight warmly.

Hollypaw bent down to the shimmering pool, and lightly touched her nose to it. It was ice-cold.

"Hollypaw..." whispered Bluestar.

Hollypaw gasped as she saw flashing lights. She saw Snowpelt, as a leader, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight dead, she saw blood circled around Snowpelt/star, and she nearly cried when she saw Dovewing and her siblings laying next to a crimson river, dead.

"No!" Screeched Hollypaw, and then she awoke by the Moonpool, thrashing her limbs.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snowpelt watching her. She flung her head in his direction, but, he had vanished.


	10. Almost Dead

Chapter 9

"Hollypaw, is it truly your wish to become a medicine cat?" Jayfeather asked.

Hollypaw took a deep breath.

"Yes." She mewed.

"OK, then by the powers of StarClan I give you your full medicine cat name." Jayfeather meowed, his blind blue eyes trailing off to a white pelt moving amongst the bushes that dotted the moor. Though Hollypaw knew Jayfeather couldn't see it, she knew he could somewhat sense it.

"From this moment on, Hollypaw, you will be known as-" Jayfeather was cut off by dark, ghostly figures flanking Snowpelt as they padded out of the bushes, claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

"Run!" Screeched Kestrelflight, bolting in the direction of the WindClan camp.

One of the ghosts gave chase, and Hollypaw watched them run until they were barely specks outlined against the soft, red light that was the break on dawn. Orange light streamed across the sky in a line as the small, white-yellow sun began to rise.

Hollypaw and Jayfeather pelted through the moor, not stopping when they trod on thorns and sharp patches of nettle.

They burst into the ThunderClan camp, and started plucking out all the thorns on their soft, delicate pads, wincing at the pain they were receiving from pulling them out do roughly.

Trickles of blood poured out of the gashes scraped on Hollypaw's pads, and she licked them clean, grinding her teeth at the sting it brought.

Snowpelt burst through the thorn barrier behind them, panting. He padded up to Hollypaw and whispered in her ear.

"Tell _anyone _and I'll kill Shadowkit next."


	11. Snowpelt's Revenge

Chapter 10

As the next half moon came, Hollypaw was truly ready to become a full medicine cat and receive her warrior name.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Jayfeather was just about to finish up his sentence when Snowpelt sauntered over, sitting down in between all the medicine cats.

"Snowpelt, what are you doing here?" Willowshine hissed through gritted teeth.

Snowpelt flicked his gaze back and forth between the medicine cats, his dark amber gaze resting on Hollypaw.

"Honestly, do you not want me to get my full name? Is that what your problem is?"Hollypaw spat at him, unsheathing her claws halfway.

Snowpelt shook his head, scooting closer to her.

He leaned over once he was close enough and placed a claw on her throat.

"Please! You can't kill a medicine cat!" Hollypaw pleaded, but Snowpelt just chuckled, leaning over to whisper something in her ear.

"I know who you really are," he whispered, so soft that no other cat could hear him. So faint, that his breath tickled her ear, sending a shudder down her trembling spine.

He shifted his legs so he was trapping her, and he drew his bared teeth closer to her neck. Hollypaw looked frantically at the other medicine cats, knowing that if they tried to help they'd be sliced in half by Snowpelt. But instead of going for her neck, his gaze drifted up to her eyes, and he placed a single claw near her left one. Hollypaw gasped and stuttered, trying to speak, but she was so utterly horrified that she could barely breath.

"Why are you hesitating?" she hardly managed to croak out. Snowpelt chuckled, and licked her nose playfully.

"You are quite a pretty she-cat, aren't you?" he murmured quietly. Hollypaw noticed Jayfeather pricking his ears, but the other medicine cats seemed to back up, unsure of themselves.

"It would be simply awful if you had kits. Medicine cats aren't supposed to," Snowpelt meowed so softly that Hollypaw wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

Jayfeather sighed.

"You will be known as Hollyberry," he mewed impatiently, then closing his blind blue eyes briefly.

Snowpelt noticed the other medicine cats fleeing for their lives, and Jayfeather bolted back to the forest.

"Don't worry, Hollyberry! I'm telling Bramblestar!" he called over his shoulder.

Snowpelt hesitated before pinning Hollythorn down and leaning in so close that they were breathing the same air.

He whispered something dreadfully sickening, "now that we're alone..."

Ooh, a cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed! I think this was my best chapter yet! What do you guys think? Please review! -Burrfrost


	12. This Cat will Keep on Going

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been having writer's block. Anyway, on with thy story!**

Chapter 11

Hollyberry squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Snowpelt dash out of sight. She'd just been raped! And now she was bound to get pregnant!

"Hollyberry?" came the voice of Bramblestar.

Hollyberry sighed in relief as she saw the dark tabby leader come running up to her.

"What happened?"

_Tell _anyone_, and Shadowpaw's dead for sure! _Snowpelt's threat rang in Hollyberry's ears.

"Snowpelt-"

Hollyberry silenced Jayfeather with a sharp glare. Somehow Jayfeather could sense it, though Hollyberry wasn't sure how. Perhaps he felt the annoyance from her? She'd no time to think.

"I-I'm fine," she croaked quietly, aware of Jayfeather narrowing his gaze at her.

"Are you sure?" Bramblestar sounded frantic.

"I said I'm fine!" hissed Hollyberry, lashing her long-furred, black tail. "I'm going back to camp."

She stalked off cantankerously in the direction of the ThunderClan camp, Bramblestar and Jayfeather following behind silent as a mouse.

They entered camp, and heard a high-pitched wail sound out from the nursery.

_But I didn't tell! _Thought Hollyberry with worry. _And isn't Shadowpaw in the apprentice den?_

"Daisy!" Spiderleg bolted to the nursery, his tone tainted with pure worry.

Hollyberry followed, and saw Daisy, her limbs splayed out at awkward angles, her face twisted into an unimaginable state.

"She's dead!" Hollyberry gasped.

Shadowpaw, Nightpaw and Blackpaw rushed over to the cat who had helped their mother take care of them, their eyes beginning to mist.

"I-it'll be f-fine," Hollyberry assured her horrified cousins. "Besides, you need to be focused for your assessment tomorrow."

"Our assessments," murmured Blackpaw, her gaze drooping. "I don't know if I can..."

Hollyberry ran the tip of her tail along the apprentice's spine, her heart sick with grief.

"I promise you can," she whispered. "I promise..."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Soft, warm sunlight streamed in through the medicine cat's den, awakening Hollyberry.

_You aren't meant to be a medicine cat. StarClan told me. Lilypetal decided she wanted to be a medicine cat again, and I'm afraid you can no longer be one. Tomorrow, you leave my den. Tomorrow, you go back to warrior training with Ambertail. _Jayfeather's words from last night stirred in Hollyberry's mind. _But will I still keep my warrior name? _She sighed. _Of course._

After a hard afternoon of training, Ambertail was shocked that Hollyberry was ready for complete warriorship.

"But... but that's never happened before!" her mentor had complained.

"I guess... I guess I'm special," Hollyberry had meowed.

Ambertail had looked amused.

"I guess..." she'd mewed in return.

Now Hollyberry was a true warrior.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar.

"Shadowpaw, Nightpaw and Blackpaw." He beckoned with his tail for the three apprentices to come forth.

"Shadowpaw, you have shown skill and courage, and for that I name you Shadowcloud," meowed Bramblestar. "ThunderClan thanks you for your bravery in battle."

He beckoned for her to sit down.

After he'd named Blackpaw Blackflame amd Nightpaw Nightbird, ThunderClan cheered the new warriors' names.

"Shadowcloud! Blackflame! Nightbird!"

Hollyberry smiled. At two things.

One, the apprentices getting their warrior names and two, now that she was a warrior, it didn't matter whether she had kits or not.

She quickly glanced at her brothers, Treeleaf, Stormrain and Creamfur, and smiled again. Things were going to turn out alright after all. She even caught Jayfeather smiling for once.

**The end! Hope you liked my story! Thanks for reading!**

**JUST KIDDING! Of COURSE it's not the end yet! Snowpelt still has something nasty in mind for Hollyberry...**

**COUNTDOWN TO THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**There will be 50 chapters. Yay.**


	13. It all Becomes Too Real to Believe

Chapter 12

Hollyberry dipped her head to Bramblestar as she passed him, heading out of the camp. As she neared the tunnels again, memories of Hollyleaf washed over her. She couldn't let anyone know.

Hollyberry tried to keep her eyes off the tunnels, but her curiosity got the better of her. It wouldn't hurt if she just snatched a quick peek...

Hollyberry bounded through the lush, green-and-brown undergrowth and stopped at the entrance to the tunnels. She took a deep breath before plunging in.

"Hello?" Hollyberry called.

"Hollyleaf?" a familiar voice mewed.

Hollyberry whipped her head around just as her eyes adjusted to the gloom.

There, right before her very eyes, stood an orange-and-white tabby tom, his green eyes sparked with memory, and Hollyberry neared him slowly.

"Jayfeather told me you had died."

Hollyberry froze. _Jayfeather _knew this tom, too?

"I-I'm Hollyberry, now. I've been reincarnated," Hollyberry explained flatly. "I've just... I've just come down here to take a quick look. It's... it's different from the last time I was down here... Fallen Leaves."

Fallen Leaves bent his head and sighed.

"Things have changed around here..." he murmured. "Several cats have been intruding and planning dark things about the Clans' future. They called themselves... SnowClan."

Hollyberry stiffened. _Snow_Clan? Now why did that sound familiar? Then it all came to her. Of course! Snowpelt! He was behind all this!

"What were they saying?" Hollyberry begged.

"They said something about destroying the Clans from the inside," Fallen Leaves mumbled. "At least... that's what the white cat suggested."

Hollyberry began to pace around the narrow, dark tunnels. "This is bad... this is _very _bad!"

"So, I see you've found our secret hideout, dear Hollyberry."

Hollyberry jumped, and Fallen Leaves froze.

"Snowpelt!" she hissed, flattening her ears as the familiar snowy figure padded up to her, several cats behind him. "I should've known you were coming any minute!"

Hollyberry unsheathed her claws. Suddenly, she looked to the back of the crowd Snowpelt has brought and gasped. Nightbird!

"N-Nightbird?" stuttered Hollyberry. "Why?"

"I chose to follow in my father, Hawkfrost's, pawsteps!" challenged Nightbird bitterly, her black fur bristling.

"Who's your friend?" snarled a tabby-and-brown she-cat.

"Fallen Leaves." Fallen Leaves straightened up as he boldly said his name.

"What kind of a name is that?" spat Nightbird.

Hollyberry hissed threateningly, lashing out at Nightbird's face with her claws.

"Careful, Hollyberry," meowed Snowpelt. "You don't want to get into a fight and hurt our kits."

Snowpelt, along with the cats behind him, started laughing.

"Enough!" Fallen Leaves yowled. "_I _will fight for her!"

"OK, then," Snowpelt mewed calmly before whispering to Hollyberry, "Speak of _any _of this to _anyone_, and I'll kill... Leafpool."

_Not Leafpool... _thought Hollyberry.

"Oh, and one last thing." The corners of Snowpelt's mouth curved slowly into a smile. "I know who you are."

**Dun dun dun! Uh-oh! Snowpelt knows of Hollyberry/leaf's past! (Which means he knows she's Hollyleaf)**


	14. Alone

****Today I got a guest review, and I decided to share with you guys of this wonderful, amazing (I'm being sarcastic) guest review and see what you guys think.****

**From Splashflight (Guest):**

**OK. First things first.  
>1 you have really bad punctuationn<br>2 you have really bad grammer  
>3 you have the worst speling. I can spel beter then you!<br>How are you even in scool i mean half of us reveiwers can right so much better than you! Your a damn awful righter, so just go dye in a hole! I mean this is the worst story i've ever red and if you want to read a REAL story then just go to my profile and look at my BETTER storys that im gonna right prety damn soon you f*** idiot you. But im not gonna tell you my profile name, oh no thats a secret cuz then you'll be flaming me right up my a***. So go dye in a hole you worthles pest you b*** you god damned a*** i bet you jesus is so f*** angry wit u write now for tortering all us inosent people. Your going too hell mark my words!**

****My reply:****

****First of all, I counted several spelling, grammar and punctuation in that review. So, who can spell better again? Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'll find out who you are eventually, I mean, you can't hide forever. "Secrets are like leaves buried under the snow," an author from Fanfiction once said. "And once the snow melts, those leaves ******_**will**_****** be found, like it or not." And once I ******_**do **_******find you, I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm going to tell you I've found you, but I won't report you. So, reviewers, what did you think of Splashflight's little 'compliment'?****

**Chapter 13 **

**(By the way, the last chapter was about a moon after the chapter before it)**

**Hollyberry tensed, watching as Fallen Leaves and Snowpelt neared each other, fur bristling madly.**

**"You've made the wrong choice, friend," threatened Snowpelt as he crept closer.**

**Hollyberry flattened her ears against her skull as she watched Snowpelt's eyes gleam with hunger and he bared his teeth maliciously.**

**A sudden, bizarre thought crossed Hollyberry's mind. ****_Does he actually like me? Or is he just faking?_**

**Hollyberry's heart began to pound as Snowpelt lunged for Fallen Leaves. Fallen Leaves ducked out of the way just in time, slipping under Snowpelt's belly ****and clawing it fiercely. Snowpelt howled in pain, raking his claws down Fallen Leaves 's spine. Fallen Leaves staggered with the blow, and Snowpelt dug his claws into the tom's neck. Hollyberry squeezed her eyes shut, shivering and whimpering as their was a horrid tearing sound. A mere 'thud' echoed around the caves.**

**"Aha!" yowled Snowpelt as Hollyberry opened her eyes slightly to see Fallen Leaves, dead, on the cave floor.**

**"No..." she murmured, her heart heaving. "NO!"**

**She latched herself onto Snowpelt's back, and began ripping at his throat. He tried to throw her off, but Hollyberry was too strong. Instead, Hollyberry snapped his throat with her jaws. Snowpelt collapsed to the ground, ****and Hollyberry faced**** the rest of 'SnowClan.'**

**But instead of cowering in fear, the cats just grinned with mischief.**

**Hollyberry gasped as a large weight sank onto her back. She whipped her head around to see Snowpelt, glaring at her with hatred and something else that Hollyberry couldn't recognize in his eyes.**

**"How..." she muttered, but Snowpelt interrupted her.**

**"Dark Forest," he spat. "They gave me my lives." He motioned with his tail to Nightbird. Snowpelt pushed himself off of Hollyberry and Nightbird began clawing her. Hollyberry flung herself at the dark she-cat, pinning her to the ground. Nightbird began pummeling at Hollyberry's belly. A rush of love and protection swarmed over Hollyberry and she leaped back swiftly before Nightbird could strike another blow.**

**"Aghahe..." she groaned as she fell to the ground. "The kits..." she gasped. "They're coming early!"**

**Suddenly, the dark tunnels were filled with mocking laughter as Snowpelt an his group charged out, leaving Hollyberry alone and kitting by herself with no one there to come to her aid.**

****Sorry that was so short! Review!****


	15. Storm Combined

****OK, I got some even MORE bad guest reviews. I'm starting to think that you may like the story, but are just doing it to getting a reaction. Your guys' reviews weren't as bad as Splashflight's, but they still made my heart crack slightly.****

****First one:****

**Dragonlight: (Guest)**

**This is a negative review pointing all the things I think you could have done better. If you change those, it might be good.  
>1. You are doing it so quickly. You're passing more than 1-2 years in a 5-10 minute set of stories.<br>2. Bad spelling errors. Splashheart was right on that.  
>Hollyleaf coming back would be nice, horrible plot story. I read so I could see your ideas but you need a lot more Warrior's history, buddy.<br>So fix those, immediately! Pronto! **

****My reply: First things first, your first reason as to why this is the worst story ever does NOT make sense. You need to word it better. Secondly, there are no spelling errors except for that occasional misplace. For example: Yuo instead of you. But that wasn't because I didn't know how to spell it. I also have spellcheck. Thirdly, I understand that you are entitled to your own opinion, so if you think that this story has a bad plot, then it is not my place to judge you. Finally, ahem... (brace yourself, I'm a bit upset with you)****

****I HAVE READ THESE BOOKS FROM THE WARRIORS:****

****ALL THE ORIGINAL SERIES BOOKS (except for Dawn of the Clans)****

****CROOKEDSTAR'S PROMISE****

****YELLOWFANG'S SECRET****

****CATS OF THE CLANS****

****FIRESTAR'S QUEST****

****SKYCLAN'S DESTINY****

****And...****

****HOLLYLEAF'S STORY!****

****So, having read all the original series books (Power of Three, Original arc, you get it) AND Hollyleaf's Story means that I only have the slightest flaws on my Warriors History such as perhaps... maybe Ratscar died (he didn't though) or another cat, and I didn't know it and put it in there. Many people do that with Sorreltail for after The Last Hope stories.****

****Next Guest review!****

****Guest: (For chapter 3) ********Ok you really need to practice writing... its awful. ****

****My reply:**********First of all, this is the correct way your review SHOULD have been written:**

****Guest: OK, you really need to practice your writing... it's awful.****

**Me again: So, tell me... ****_who's _****the better writer again?**

**Quick Tip: (especially for you, Guest!)**

**When writing its or it's, ******it's ******is only used when used as a thing (I forgot what it's called, a conjunction maybe?) ****for when saying, "it is." ******Its ******is used when saying to whom it belongs to, such as, ****_Its shoulder was bleeding heavily. _******It's ******is used like this: ****_"It's OK," she told her dying friend._**

****Though everyone is entitled to their own opinion, like I said above, I would prefer you to keep your thoughts to yourself. You don't like it, don't read it! (Unless you find that it's like Starkit's Prophecy or Lovekit and Willowkit's Journey... no offense, you guys who wrote the stories... love both your stories, by the way!)****

****Last one! (But this one was OK, I'm just answering a question here)****

****Silverthorn:I can't beleive that swallow flight would post that! It's a good story, but btw fallen leaves is already dead. Also do watch your grammar :)****

****My reply: ******I know he's already dead, but hey, Tigerstar died when he was dead! Why is Fallen Leaves any different? I mean, I know he doesn't need to eat and all, but still... the Erins never said anything about him being like Lionblaze or anything...**

****Anyway, on with the story!****

**Chapter 14**

**Hollyberry's mind was thrown into a state of chaos and panic. But, from moons of medicine cat training, she knew that stress would only hurt the kits.**

**Even though she willed her mind not to, her eyes strayed off to the dead body of Fallen Leaves, but it had faded away.**

**_Of course... he's already dead. Isn't he? I mean, he was dead before so..._**

**A spasm gripped Hollyberry, shaking her out of her thoughts. She yowled for help, but, being in the tunnels, no cat heard her.**

**"Where else would she have gone?" Voices.**

**"It isn't likely she'd be down here again," said another voice. "She isn't Hollyleaf, I ****_told _****you."**

**"But how can you be so sure?" the other voice pointed out.**

**"Just shut up and take a look," snapped the other, more annoyed voice.**

**Hollyberry called out for help once more, and one cat came racing down, the other staying up and outside. Since Hollyberry's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she recognized her used-to-be brother, Lionblaze.**

**"Come ****_on_****, Jayfeather!" Lionblaze yowled. "You're the medicine cat, not me!"**

**There was silence for what seemed like moons until another spasm seized Hollyberry.**

**"I'm coming, I'm coming," muttered Jayfeather, sliding carefully down the rocks and dirt.**

**"I never knew you were pregnant, Hollyberry!" meowed Lionblaze in a surprised yet joyous tone. "Cool!"**

**Jayfeather rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.**

**"I ****_can't _****believe you didn't know she was pregnant!" Jayfeather gasped in a slightly sarcastic voice. "I was just seeing how long our used-to-be sister would hide her pregnancy, and her identity. I could feel the kits, Hollyleaf- er, Hollyberry."**

**Hollyberry's heart began to race even faster. "You... you ****_know_****?!" she gaped, her eyes widening.**

**Jayfeather snorted.**

**"Duh," he hissed. "You have the same scent as her, you know! I matched your scent to the fur I kept from Hollyleaf in the back of the medicine den."**

**After Jayfeather and Lionblaze had helped Hollyberry give birth, she noted four unhealthy kits writhing on the ground, while the fifth, healthy one suckled in content.**

**A little black she-kit began to gasp for breath feebly as Hollyberry curled her tail around it, bringing it closer to her belly.**

**"It's OK," she soothed to her dying kit. "You can make it!" Her voice lowered to a whisper-yell as she mewed the four words... and then her kit was dead.**

**"Sweetkit," she rasped meekly, closing her eyes briefly, feeling a mother's grief wash over her.**

**After a few moments, she realized that three out of the four kits she had remaining had died as well. She stroked her tail gently on the white tom-kit with black splotches and murmured, "Shadekit." She turned her gaze over to the tiniest she-kit she'd ever seen in her life. She was dead as well, and was white with golden marks creasing on the sides of her face, which were wrapped around the back of her head. "Brightkit," she mumbled drowsily. Turning her head to the dead, black tom-kit with white ear-tips, she muttered sadly, "Ravenkit."**

**"And the living one?" mewed Lionblaze with caution.**

**Hollyberry was so overwhelmed with a great sadness that she had completely forgotten about the pure white tom that looked just like Snowpelt. She felt rage and love battling each other, the love for the tom-kit ****emerging victorious.**

**She meowed a name similar to Snowpelt's, but not quite.**

**"Frostkit."**

**_Even though a holly's leaves can last through wintry weather, a stormy duo combined at night will defeat the plant together._**

**A prophecy that made no sense whatsoever. Great. Just... great.**


	16. True Love

**The only reason I update so quickly is because of all the heartbreaking guest reviews I'm getting and I really need to answer them... fast.**

**Here is BY FAR the SECOND WORST guest review EVER:**

**Jax (Guest): Okay you sniveling little s***, you think you're f*** smart correcting my grammar? I know the difference between its and it's I was on my ps3. Your story is still awful and you can't take criticism worth a s***. You get all f*** pissy when people tell you to lengthen your piece of s*** story. Oh btw the only reason Cinderpelt was reincarnated was because StarClan didn't predict her death and gave her a second chance as Cinderheart. Hollyleaf never deserved that.  
>I have the feeling that when ever your birthday comes around your mom regrets not getting that abortion. <strong>

**My reply: OK, this just breaks my heart into tiny pieces. I know this story probably sucks, but my new book, Nameless, is probably worth your time. (MAYBE) Anyway, I'm sorry I don't take critisism well, I just don't take it when it's very, VERY harsh. I'm sorry that I didn't realize you were on your ps3, by the way. And there are SEVERAL Hollyleaf's Second Chances! In fact, a good online friend of mine has one titled the same as mine, whole different plot. It is AMAZING. Over 50 favs and follows, and more than 400 good reviews! Anyway, this is a FANFIC, Jax. The only reason I decided to make this story was because Hollyleaf was my all-time favourite character and I really wanted her back and NOW I want to kill Hawkfrost a thousand times over. (If he hadn't been sent away from the Dark Forest after killing Hollyleaf and Hollyleaf killed him from the Dark Forest so yeah... complications, buddy!) Anyway, since this is only a fanfic, then I can make whatever kind of plot and/or character names I want. (NOT the same with spelling, grammar, etc...) The plot and the names are all up to me, and you can't (can) judge them. You can judge them, in your head, and on here, but just note that this is a fanfic. Oh, and by the way, even though this isn't the answer to solving problems, let's see how YOU feel when someone bullies you!:**

**I'm pretty sure your mom regrets not getting that abortion as well. (Sorry, sorry, just giving you a taste of your own medicine!)**

**I have gotten bullied every grade-year of my life and EVEN IN BETWEEN (like summer and stuff). At age 13, I think it would've stopped by now. But nope...**

**Anyway, this is the... maybe... I don't know... fifth or sixth time of getting CYBER bullied as well? Just because there is distance between us, doesn't mean you have the right to cuss to my face or anything, ****and tell me that my mother hates me, because I know she doesn't. Anyway... sorry to all the people who have lost their mother and/or father... if that made you feel bad, then you have the ****right to flame me. (Unless it's you, Jax. You've already flamed me enough as it is)**

**Chapter ****15**

**The camp fell silent as Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyberry padded back to camp that afternoon. Hollyberry had her kit held gently in her jaws.**

**She caught Snowpelt smiling at her with an evil smirk.**

**"You will not have this kit!" whispered Hollyberry in a threatening voice as she passed the white tom.**

**Jayfeather and Lionblaze had made a promise to not tell anyone who Hollyberry actually was. It had taken nearly an hour of convincing, but she'd enentually seen them through.**

**"I knew I suspected something," laughed Bramblestar lightly. He studied the kit more closely. "On the first look it would seem like a healthy kit. But if you took another one, you'd see that it was as tiny as ever."**

**Leafpool's eyes widened as she came bolting up to the kit. She covered its fur with rough licks, shock and worry shining in her amber eyes.**

**"It was born early," she muttered distantly. "It's awfully sick, too."**

**Jayfeather whipped his head around and glared at his mother.**

**"I knew that already!" he hissed at her, snatching the kit from Hollyberry and taking it into the medicine den.**

**"How in the name of StarClan did it come to be born so early?" questioned Bramblestar, staring Hollyberry fiercly in the eye.**

**"Oh... uh..." mumbled Hollyberry. "It's a bit embarrassing, so... well... I kinda... sorta... ran into a fox," she lied, shuffling her paws beneath her and turning her gaze away from Bramblestar, afraid that her leader would find a lie in her eyes.**

**When she met his crisp amber gaze once again, he had a mix of suspicion and belief glued in there. Hollyberry half-sighed a breath of relief as the leader turned around and walked toward the Highledge.**

**"Is everything OK?" meowed a soothing voice.**

**Hollyberry turned her head to see Lilykit, the dark tabby she-cat's blue eyes twinkling with worry.**

**"I can get you some poppy seeds and thyme, if you like."**

**Hollyberry turned her head away, softly murmuring, "No."**

**"Are you sure?" Lilypetal sounded persistant.**

**"I said no!" Hollyberry hissed before stalking away. She bumped into Cinderheart. The gray she-cat's belly was swollen with the kits of Lionblaze.**

**"Oh, er, um, hi..." mumbled Cinderheart, smiling awkwardly. "I see you've had your first litter."**

**Hollyberry narrowed her eyes.**

**"Not really a litter," she sighed. "The other four died."**

**Cinderheart's gaze dropped majorly as she put her paw protectively on her stomach.**

**"Oh... I see." The little gray she-cat padded off swiftly, eager to greet ****her mate, Lionblaze****.**

**Hollyberry scanned the camp. She found Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sharing a piece of fresh-kill, their tails entwined peacefully, and Ivypool and Toadstep playing play-fight with each other. Rosepetal and Foxleap were grooming each other's fur, whilst Blossomfall and Thornclaw were chatting drowsily under the warm light of the greenleaf sun, their fur mingling into a shade ****of golden-tortoiseshell.**

**What Hollyberry realized was that all around the camp, there was love. All around the camp, love was breathing out a sweet scent. Sure, Hollyberry had a kit, but she had no mate. Fallen Leaves was dead, and now, what was left? Hollyberry realized that she may never have a mate; the only thing closest to true love would be her family.**


End file.
